D'Or et d'Ombre
by Aigie-san
Summary: Judal était méchant. Depuis toujours. Parce qu'il aimait ça, point. Et si Aladdin ne lui fichait pas la paix très prochainement, il allait se faire un plaisir de faire du hachis avec le petit Magi. Parce que là, il avait atteint sa limite. [JudalxAladdin]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 **D'Or et d'Ombre**

-Quoi ?

Je fixais ce Magi de trop, suspicieux, ma baguette braquée sur lui, prêt à l'attaque. Aladdin ne faisait pas même mine de vouloir se saisir de sa flûte ou brandir son sceptre. Il me regardait sans ciller.

-Apprends-moi à user des Rokhs noirs, répéta-t-il, très calmement.

Je demeurai un moment sans voix mais, lentement, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je finis par éclater de rire.

-Ah, ah, ah ! Très amusant, demi-portion ! Ah, ah ! Toi ? Lier ton pouvoir à celui des Rokhs noirs ? Elle est bien bonne ! Dire que tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour cette plaisanterie !

Toute hilarité me quitta alors et je me fis plus menaçant. Pour qui me prenait-il ?

-Allons, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Qu'est-ce qui, réellement, t'amène ici ?

-Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me servir des Rokhs noirs.

Je grognai. C'était qu'il s'obstinait à me prendre pour une quiche, le morveux !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de patience, alors crache le morceau avant que je ne te pulvérise.

-Enseigne-moi comment employer les Rokhs noirs.

Je l'avais pourtant prévenu. Je perdis patience et, d'un ample mouvement du bras accompagné d'une quelconque technique, propulsai ce sale môme loin de moi. Il heurta plusieurs arbres avant de s'écraser. Il grimaça de douleur mais entreprit de se relever. Cette fois plus déconcerté que méfiant, je lévitai jusqu'à lui. Ce crétin n'avait même pas essayé de se protéger. Il s'était contenté d'encaisser. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait, au juste ? S'il voulait se faire tuer, il était sur la bonne voie. Une chose était sûre, la demande qu'il me faisait ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Je revins au sol et m'agenouillai devant lui. Dubitatif, je posai une main sur son front. Il n'avait pourtant pas de fièvre.

-T'as pris un coup sur la tête, récemment ?

Mais il n'avait pas pris un tel coup. Et il revint à la charge une semaine entière durant avec toujours cette même lubie. Il me harcela de l'aube au crépuscule et du crépuscule à l'aube, sans jamais se défendre contre les attaques que je lui envoyais pour le chasser. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui avait pris, mais j'envisageais sérieusement d'aller voir cette blondasse débile d'Alibaba pour lui dire de mettre son Magi en laisse parce qu'il commençait à me les concasser sévère. C'est donc avant de céder à l'envie de lui arracher les tripes pour les lui faire bouffer qu'un jour je l'assommai et le traînai à Sindoria. J'entrai de force dans le palais, prenant grand soin de faire passer les gardes au travers des portes et des murs, et me mis à la recherche du candidat au trône de l'autre emmerdeur. Je m'étonnerais que l'alarme quant à mon intrusion n'ait pas encore été sonnée après m'être débarrassé de mon encombrant bagage. Je finis par trouver celui que je cherchais après de longues, longues, _longues_ minutes à arpenter ce fichu palais. Il était en train de piller les cuisines et discuter femmes en l'insupportable compagnie de Sinbad. Je toussotai pour attirer leur attention et brandis mon colis.

-Cette chose n'est pas à moi. Ayez l'obligeance de la récupérer et de la garder parce que la prochaine fois, je la renverrai en pièces détachées.

Sinbad pouffa et Alibaba soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Oh non. Il l'a vraiment fait. Je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée...

-Ah parce que tu savais pour son petit projet, en plus ?

Outre le fait que je risquais de lui trancher un ou deux membres pour la peine... Il savait que son Magi ambitionnait de pactiser avec l'ennemi et il lui avait _juste_ dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ?... Ça ? Un candidat au trône ? Au trône de la connerie, oui ! Et Sinbad que ça faisait marrer !

-Je vous rappelle que je suis votre ennemi. Que je déclenche des guerres partout où je passe. Les Rokhs noirs, la souffrance, tout ça...

Ils étaient frappés d'amnésie ou quoi ? Vous me direz, ça expliquerait le comportement de la demi-portion. Le prince des attardés se massa alors les tempes.

-Oui fin'... Non mais, vois ça directement avec Aladdin. De toute façon, il est intenable en ce moment ; il n'écoute plus personne. L'autre jour, je l'ai même vu se disputer avec sa flûte. Heu... pardon, avec Ugo. Je ne suis pas le seul à n'en plus pouvoir. Judal par-ci, Judal par-là... Non, mais... Allez, en toute cordialité... Mieux que ça ! En toute amitié, je t'en fais cadeau. Il est à toi. T'en fais ce que tu veux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il se passait quelque chose et j'avais la sensation d'être le dindon de la farce.

-Alors écoutez bien, tous les deux. S'il y a une chose que je déteste pour dessus tout, c'est qu'on se joue de moi. Donc vous allez m'expliquer, et en vitesse, ce qui se trame parce que ça commence à me courir dangereusement sur le haricot.

-Non merci, sans façon, déclina le blondinet de mes deux. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver embarqué dans cette histoire ; j'y suis déjà suffisamment comme ça à mon goût. Réglez ça en tête-à-tête, loin de moi. J'ai assez de mal à le digérer de base, donc merci bien mais trouvez-vous un autre pigeon.

Les portes des cuisines claquèrent alors. Je me retournai. La Fanalis se figea, bouche ouverte, en me voyant. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et me contourna pour rejoindre son cher ami, dans le plus grand des calmes. Non mais, il n'y avait vraiment _plus personne_ qui me craignait ? Gardes et autres menus fretins ne comptant pas, évidemment.

-Ça y est ? Les choses sont arrangées ? S'enquit-elle.

-Pas tellement, répondit Alibaba.

Sinbad était plié en deux. Je laissai enfin retomber mon bras parce que le poids mort au bout commençait à peser pas mal.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui savent que ce gamin essaye de fricoter avec le côté obscure de la force ?...

-Un peu tout le monde, fit Morgiana, comme à peine concernée.

-Et y'en a pas un que ça perturbe ?...

-Alibaba est tombé dans les pommes quand Aladdin le lui a dit.

-Morgiana ! S'indigna l'imbécile blond.

-Mais sinon, la nouvelle a été plutôt bien prise, acheva-t-elle.

-Pas étonnant, intervint pour la première fois l'idiot des sept mers. Il a fait ses yeux de chaton battu à tout le monde avant de nous asséner d'interminables discours. Il ne nous a même pas laissé le temps de protester. Il avait une idée en tête et l'a défendue avec toute son intarissable innocence. On n'allait pas l'enfermer. Et un matin... Il n'était plus là. On s'est fait une raison.

-Il me poursuit depuis une semaine ! M'écriai-je. Peu importe combien de fois je le cogne, et avec quelle force, il revient toujours !

Le silence me répondit. Les deux amis de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond paraissaient blasés. Quant à Sinbad, il souriait. Ok, tout ça commençait à bien faire. J'allais régler les choses par moi-même, et tant pis pour eux.

-Très bien. Je vois. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais c'est louche, et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour faire en sorte que, quoi que ce soit, ça vous explose à la figure.

Je les quittai, encore plus sur les nerfs qu'à mon arrivée. Je décidai d'aller camper sur le toit du palais en attendant que l'autre illuminé émerge. J'ignore le temps que cela prit pour qu'il revienne à lui, mais cela me sembla une éternité ; l'attente était mortellement ennuyeuse. C'est donc considérablement énervé que, lorsqu'il se réveilla en gémissant, je le saisis à la gorge et le tirai vers moi.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour mes méthodes ?

Il cligna stupidement des yeux, tentant visiblement de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi il était passé d'une forêt au toit d'un palais. Il posa par réflexe ses mains sur la mienne pour me faire lâcher prise avant de se rendre compte que je ne serrais pas plus que ça, ce qui me démangeait pourtant pas mal.

-Accouche ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Insistai-je.

Et là, il se produisit une chose tout à fait inattendue. Il baissa les yeux et rougit, lèvres pincées. Il s'obstina au silence encore quelques instants puis murmura.

-Je pensais qu'en comprenant comment fonctionnait ton pouvoir, je pourrais te comprendre toi.

J'allais vertement répliquer quand il ajouta ;

-Et je croyais que si j'arrivais à maîtriser les Rokhs noirs aussi bien que les blancs, tu m'apprécierais un peu.

Il releva les yeux, ses rougeurs n'allant qu'en s'amplifiant.

-Je ne cherchais pas à te faire revenir sur le droit chemin, à te raisonner ou d'autres choses comme ça... Je voulais juste me rapprocher de toi.

Il était atteint. Il était grave atteint. Je libérai son cou et croisai les bras sur mon torse.

-Tu t'es découvert des penchants maso' ?

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cette remarque lui tira un pâle sourire.

-Ça peut sans doute s'y apparenter..., admit-il.

... Mouais. Ça ne le dispensait pas de me foutre la paix. Il lui suffisait de se rendre dans la prison la plus proche pour trouver tout un assortiment de criminels qui seraient ravis de lui faire du mal. Je lui fis part de mon inestimable réflexion, ce à quoi ce petit insolent rétorqua ;

-C'est toi que je veux...

Pardon ?... Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire carnassier.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire tabasser, je peux me débrouiller pour déclencher une guerre dans les prochains jours, petit.

Il fit une moue boudeuse.

-Bien sûr que non...

Je voulus répondre mais je me demandai soudain pourquoi je perdais mon temps à discuter avec lui. Il me suffisait de le rosser une bonne fois pour toute et-...

-On peut savoir ce que tu essayes de faire, là ? Grommelai-je.

Ce suicidaire m'avait attrapé par le collier.

-T'occupe, souffla-t-il, me rapprochant de lui.

Je saisis ma baguette, m'apprêtant à lui lancer une attaque tellement puissante qu'il n'aurait pas été près de s'en relever quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je me statufiai, la pointe de ma baguette posée sur son flan. Il s'écarta, plus rouge que si on l'avait aspergé de sang.

-A-alors, t-tu veux b-bien m'apprendre, m-maintenant ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Heu... non ?

-Oui.

Et merde.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : D'aucuns diront que l'histoire s'arrête en peu tôt, mais j'avais peur, en insistant sur le couple et sur son développement, de mal traiter le personnage de Judal. Je ne voulais surtout pas le faire tomber dans la mièvrerie, lui ou même Aladdin, d'ailleurs. Certes, l'avatar de Salomon est tellement innocent que ça pourrait lui ressembler, mais j'aime croire qu'il est beaucoup plus mature qu'il n'y paraît, d'autant que, si j'en crois les informations que j'ai pu trouver ; il avait une dizaine d'années au début de la série, mais maintenant, il a quinze ans et à cet âge, on essaye de ne plus se comporter comme une pauvre fillette énamourée et on réfléchit un minimum. Aussi, on voit qu'il évolue pas mal dans l'animé et je rêve de pouvoir lire le manga qui va bien plus loin, donc on peut supposer qu'il a quand même bien grandi mentalement. D'ailleurs, s'il y en a qui l'ont lu ; ne me spoilez pas, s'il vous plaît, j'ai assez du wikia pour ça. '-' En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cet O.S, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


End file.
